Micromachining is an emerging technology for batch manufacturing many different types of mechanical and electromechanical devices on a microscopic scale using technology which was originally developed for fabricating integrated circuits (ICs). Micromachining generally avoids the use of built-in stress in a completed device since this can be detrimental to device operation.
The present invention relates to a tensile-stressed MEM apparatus wherein the tensile stress can be controlled and utilized to effect a lateral movement of a suspended shuttle (also termed herein a stage). The MEM apparatus of the present invention can be used, for example, to form a MEM relay, with switching of the MEM relay being produced by a change in the tensile stress therein. This change in the tensile stress can also be used to provide a latching capability for the MEM relay according to certain embodiments of the present invention.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.